


That one time. Happiness.

by ElleLL



Series: That one time [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (experimental?), 2018 Winter Olympics, A bit of sadness, Author is just a lazy bum full of feels, Feels, Gala musings, Gen, M/M, Monologue, a bit of angst, a bit tooth rotting too, did I say feels?, really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleLL/pseuds/ElleLL
Summary: Gala exhibiton. Some things end, some things begin. Or maybe they just change.Flashfic. Yuzuru POV





	That one time. Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, disclaimers:  
>  No native English speaker here. This is a work of FICTION, just a scrap from my own mental theatre inspired by real life people and events but with NO claim to be real.

 

_Gangneung Ice Arena, February 25 th 2018\. Olympic Winter Games 2018, Figure skating Gala exhibition._

 

This is the end, and there is a bit of longing in his bones as he basks in the cheers of the audience,  thanking the crowd and waving his arms at those countless smiling faces he can’t discern in the gala lighting but he can still _feel_ , as if he could be in their minds and their hearts, be one with them.

It is the end and there is a bit of fear, too, deep down behind his grin. He’s come to terms with it. Things are going to change, but some changes are scarier than others. He doesn’t know if his ankle will be all right, if he will ever again be able to jump lutz and loop without feeling that sickening stab in his foot, if he will ever be able to land his jumps without having to drown the pain with painkillers. He only knows there are more goals he wants to conquer, _and he won’t let pain defeat him_.

But his ankle isn’t the only thing he worries about, when doubts creep in and damp the shine of these Games.

This is the end, and the start of something new. He wants to brave this new world, he wants to cherish everything it will bring.

 

_Some things are just meant to change._

 

Like he and Javi.

 

This might be their last Gala together. Not their last time on the ice, but their last time as rink mates, as competitors who grew together to reach the pinnacle of their sport.

He doesn’t like the thought.

But like it or not, this is how it’s going to be.

A few days ago, after he talked with Javi, after Javi explained why he was leaving their shared home, Toronto – when Javi said: _I’m leaving Canada, but I’m not leaving you. I’m_ not _leaving_ you –, he’s promised himself this one thing: enjoy this last time till its very end.

 

The gala is everything he has ever dreamed of and more.

In the finale all is laughter and brimming joy, but even then, he and Javi find a little moment for themselves.

They’re lapping around the rink with the other skaters, and he knows Javi is right there behind him. So close.  

How easily they always find each other.

He doesn’t need to turn around. He just reaches back, and Javi understands, reaches out, joins their hands. They give a little squeeze, before letting go. It's brief. 

It's enough.

 

He doesn’t know how long they will last. There is a bit of a thrill, knowing their time might end soon, or maybe it will blossom into something even more beautiful.

Maybe it will change, just like he and Javi are changing too, like they’ve been changing all this time. Maybe they can still be themselves without Toronto, without sharing the ice, without being rivals. Maybe…

 

And yet… today is today, and these are the Olympic Games, and he is _here_ , and he _won_. And he is _loved_.

 

And Javi is _here_ , and he _won_ too, and he is _loved_.

 

He doesn’t know how his future will be, how _their_ future will be, if they will have one together at all.

But this is the present, and it tastes like happiness, and he won’t forget it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should have updated my other work first and this is a shameless chronologic leap from NHK to post Olys, but I was hit by the *feels*, I needed to let this out.  
>  (and because I’m quite sleep deprived and I went through an emotional rollercoaster and I’ve spent way too much time reading other beautiful works here on AoI, please let me know if I got carried away and wrote something that needs crediting for inspiration, because I think this isn’t even my usual writing style whops)  
> 
> 
> The yuzuvier interactions of these last days are killing me. They are just so soft, so casual and natural and sweet. In real life those two wonderful athletes are not in a relationship, they are not friends, but they are _companions_ and their bond is a beautiful thing. #inspirational  
> 
> 
> Now excuse me as I go and cry in a corner.


End file.
